


Odyssey's End

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Space Swap 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Voyagerreturns to Earth, but for some members of the crew, it's not a homecoming.
Relationships: Kes & Seven of Nine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Space Swap 2020, Women of Star Trek





	Odyssey's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



The curve of the Earth spans the mess hall viewports, a heavenly body of lush green and precious, life-giving blue. 

Kes places her gnarled, arthritic hand on the window, as though she could touch the planet's breathtaking, almost fantastical beauty. She's faintly aware of the molecular structure of the transparent aluminum beneath her fingertips, and of the celebration of the crew members behind her— laughing, hugging, weeping with joy.

It was her choice to stay on Voyager. She chose to share their journey, to lend them her abilities, to help bring their world closer as her own grew ever further away. To give them her life. She's succeeded at that; they will return to Earth only a bit more seasoned and experienced, and not as wizened elders, as they once feared.

Kes is happy for them.

Seven approaches and stands beside her, hands clasped behind her back. Takes in the sight of her ancestors' world, blue eyes wide.

"The crew appears pleased to be home." In her voice there is a quaver of uncertainty.

"This isn't my home," Kes says, muted.

"Nor mine," Seven admits. Her gaze slides towards Kes, tentative, inquiring. "Perhaps you and I can explore it together."


End file.
